


The Mirror's Gonna Fog Tonight

by HannahRose063



Series: Red Hands and Golden Eyes [3]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't interupt Baron in the shower, Serpine, he goes there to relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror's Gonna Fog Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Because Rxdhanded is the best Serpine and needs some love <3

The hot water is a miracle for his sore back, melting away the aches and pains from Baron's strenuous training with his sabre to keep his mind and body as sharp as his blade when it came to reflexes and strikes at an opponent, the poor wooden dummy in the training hall looking just as worse for wear as its dozen brethren in the back room. Hot water borderline the point of turning the sun kissed skin of his shoulders red, and Baron is leaning forward to rest a forehead touching the tiled wall to unwind, hair plastered to his scalp and neck and fingers crunching over the beard slightly to stop water trickling down over his throat to wring it slightly, watching the wayward trickle wash away the remaining foam of gel used to remove the sweat of today’s efforts.

Three hours, parrying and lunging and swinging and blocking against a jabbing and whirling sparring dummy or whatever staff are unfortunate enough to be passing and ordered to get in the ring.   
Three hours of footwork and stances to put his muscles and ligaments through hell to keep in proper shape and preparation for an attack. Pushing his body and mind to breaking point, before he is forced to take a break from shaking muscles; out of breath; and sparring clothes hanging off him like he just went swimming. What Serpine found attractive about him glistening with perspiration he would never know. Perhaps it was the flushed skin or heavy breathing of exhaustion? Who knew?

To finally reach the showers was just ... Heavenly. Sure they had them in the 1930s and 40s, but they were rare. A hot shower or bath was a _rarity_ ; a **_privilege_ ** really for someone of the lower class, not that Baron’s family had been with such a proud bloodline going back over a dozen generations. Cold water was free, hot water was expensive.

  
Especially this one in the lavish quarters Serpine offered as his own whenever he visited, which was more often than he came to realize. Sure, his own staff handled the cleanliness and grounds of his manor, even in his absence, but he was spending more time here.  
It wasn’t so … Empty.  
A big twenty four room manor with only himself as its occupant was rather depressing. Serpine’s castle there was company and someone for conversation. His room here was Victorian style of furniture and dark colours, the robes walk in holding everything from boots to his coats and subtle outfits left folded on the armchair inside by Nefarian to wear.

  
And then there was the bathroom.  
_S_ _pacious_ , the bath looking more like an in ground pool and the shower like someone put two showerheads above a hot tub, built the glass exterior around it, and somehow removed the tub. Baron needed four strides to reach one side from the other. He had counted when he first saw it. Serpine’s was even bigger and his bath WAS an indoor pool heated all day and year round.

So, for hands to suddenly slide up his torso from behind where Baron was resting under the streaming water, letting it course off his chin and chest, he was glad to see the slender fingers tracing little patterns in the remaining bubbles of his sternum and stomach, a chest leaning against his spine before Nefarian was jumping backwards with a yelp at the temperature of the water Baron was standing beneath having adjusted to the sharp sting of hot water, heavenly on his back and shoulders.

“Baron! Are you _TRYING_ to burn yourself alive? Turn it down before you either boil red as a lobster or run the water system empty!” Came the response of a smarting Adept behind him who was looking over his pale skin for signs of burns.  
So intent on perfection, it brought a smile to his lips in one of the ways he had discovered only Serpine could make him do. And Serpine knew that the _current_ smile was not a good one.

“Baron, I can see you are up to something, don’t you dar-AH!” Came the shriek as Baron lunged forwards to grab the slender sorcerer, dragging him flush against his chest as he turned the water all the way to the right for as cold as it could go, head bowed for it to crash over the naked pair, one standing firm under the icy barrage he found rather pleasant and another making it out like Baron was murdering him and trying to flail his way out of the General’s grasp, teeth chattering and hair plastered over his brow and lashes like a wet wig.  
“You told me to turn the temperature down” he murmured, a hand tapping behind him to find the handle to twist back to the left till it was pleasantly warmer water cascading over grey locks and black curls, a ever so smug  curl of his lips.

“Your turn now” Baron murmured, twisting to collect the bottle off the corner rack and apply a generous dash of the product to his hands, Nefarian pulled against his chest to use the broad shoulders as a shield from the water, his slender hands out behind him adjusting it to preference while Baron’s own worked on the Adept. It started off innocent. Neck and shoulders rubbed if not lightly massaged into fragrant foam of white, and Baron was enjoying the warmth of the body tucked against his chest. Sides slowly rubbed trying not to get a tickled reflex, before curling around to the pert rump, a favourite of the General’s from the amount of attention he gave it and the front of the hips when alone.  
A little more, he could tease him just a _little_ more...

Need to clean here too.” It was s dumb line, and any other lover would have just groaned or giggled indulgently, but Serpine just tutted and Baron could _feel_ the skull shake with the force of the rolled eyes.  
Callused hands gently kneading over the soft underside of the rump and he was slipping fingers between the cleft, watching Nefarian slowly rise to the balls of his feet trembling at Baron’s ‘cleaning’ fingers pressing atop the soft ring of muscle, pressing and backing off bit by bit till muscles let him slip a finger inside, a hitched stuttered inhale slipping parted lips and hands fisted over Baron’s collarbones, rocking his pelvis into Baron’s thigh, head bowed forwards against the General’s sternal.

With one hand, he took his time to dip his fingers inside, and just started to lazily piston and scissor his fingers, while with the other hand he reached up to grab the precision jet washer. He set it to a softer setting and warmer, and while he slowly fingered his deliciously responsive lover with all the time in the world, started washing over Nefarian; starting at the stimulus sensitive nape of the neck, rinsing out any wayward bubbles to find a peeking crown of an ear to busy his lips and incisors with. He could feel the body tense and relax against him and around his fingers, and took his time in cleaning off every inch of his lovers slender frame, enjoying his afternoon with Nefarian in tow. Serpine had all night to recover from their ‘shower’. Even longer if you bought into the Christian ‘Sunday is the day of rest’ thing.

  
“Front” he smiled, withdrawing his fingers slowly and receiving a lovely hissed ‘ _Fucking bastard’_ and little thump of fists on collarbones at his ministrations ceasing and the adept turned around, showerhead placed back on its wall stand to give Baron two free hands.

Back resting against the cooled tiles of the shower and Serpine now resting the slender back to scar marred chest, and he was working on the Adept’s front to clean/give him an excuse to just stand there and touch. Nefarian’s skin was so soft, the Adept’s daily ritual of products post-shower when Baron hadn’t distracted him keeping the skin marble pure and silken to the touch.  
Another generous helping of body wash and he was starting at the males throat, a hand cupping and tipping the chin backwards to rub up and down the Adams apple and exposed throat; feeling the muscles bunch and tremor under his palm with each little swallow and breath, the pulse tapping beneath the pads of his fingertips if he stilled. Seems between the attention of grinding on Vengeous’s leg and the previous exploration of fingers and Nefarian was responding well, if not fidgeting where he stood, white and red hands slipping down to his pelvis with a pent up little sound to stroke.

“Nefarian, if you cannot restrain yourself until I have finished here, you better hope your stamina holds up until I **_am_** finished” He murmured, hand batting the wrists to keep them at bay before giving up on the wandering hands. Washcloth taken from its hook and pulled in a lazy knot around the wrists, pulling the arms up over his head and he was back to cleaning with slender fingers tugging at his hair with a hissed _‘come on’_ whenever Baron’s hands skirted anywhere but to where Serpine had been touching near moments before, fingers fisted in the silver locks in frustration at the teasing.

“Do you _want_ me to stop teasing?” Baron murmured, fingertips dancing along the length as his free hand pulled the showerhead to his side.

“ **Yes** ” Came the angry little hiss, Serpine’s eyes closed where thighs were rubbing trying to stimulate himself where Baron was not.

“As you wish” He withdrew his hand, though immediately replaced it with the hose.

He had to _catch_ Nefarian as he dropped with a howl, an arm around its waist when its legs started to give out shaking on tiptoes with lips agape and eyes wide, head rolled back onto his shoulder as he played with the bucking and arching adept using the jet wash.

He mouthed at Serpine’s jaw and wished the mirror wasn’t completely steamed up so he could watch him come undone but no matter; that was something he could enjoy at a later date. Instead, he angled the hose so that it sprayed along the head and underside of Nefarian, watching the feet scrabble and taking great delight in doing it a handful of times while Nefarian tried to kick and wriggle both away and into the intense pressure. It was hard to ask him what he wanted anymore; being met with a slack jawed moaning yowl.

It was a glorious sight to watch the dear adept unravel; head lolled back on Baron’s chest, fingers frantically pulling silver hair trying to ground himself against the white sparks of pleasure crash coursing up his spine and chest arched like a bowstring as the jets of water pulled the release out of him until it was only the wash cloth around his wrists and Baron’s arm around his waist holding him upright, legs trembling far too much to hold him upright let alone move. Sides heaving like he just ran a marathon and lips dry.

Baron was honestly a little worried and almost smug to see Serpine so quiet as he eased him down to the floor to sit propped against the shower wall as he freed his hands. Silence didn’t last long.

There was a quiet, slightly breathless, but very authoritative “ _Do that again”_


End file.
